Chris Halliwell
Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the second child of Piper Halliwell and Leonardo Wyatt. Chris is the younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell and the older brother of Melinda Halliwell. He was named after his paternal grandfather Christopher Wyatt. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes and the hands. Chris used this power more than the orbed based version. **'Crushing: '''The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. *'Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This is a hybrid combination of Telekinesis and Orbing. Only baby Chris has been seen using this power in Kill Billie: Vol. 2. **Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Baby Chris used this power to teleport his older brother from the manor, back home to their grandfather in Kill Billie: Vol. 2. **Teleportation Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. Chris was able to manipulate others' teleportation path through this power seen when he sent Leo to Valhalla instead of the Heavens. ;''Whitelighter Powers *'Orbing: '''The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Chris possessed this due to the fact he is half-Whitelighter. First developed this power in ''Kill Billie: Vol. 2. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light. Chris possessed this power due to being half-Whitelighter. First developed this power in Family Shatters. ;Other Powers *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Chris and his siblings which enhances their powers. *'High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. *'Temporary Powers:' Powers that Chris temporarily gained when he was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Personality Adult Chris is kind and humorous, although somewhat neurotic. Since future Chris grew up alone and without a proper family, he becomes quite secretive and much of a loner and occasionally makes decisions that can result in more harm than good—such as when his efforts to insert himself into the Charmed Ones' life to save Wyatt nearly erased him from existence by disrupting Piper and Leo's relationship before he could be conceived—but also independent, stubborn, and smart. He also has abandonment issues concerning Leo and Piper, because Piper died when he was 14 years old and Leo never paid any attention to him, though he paid attention to his wife, his oldest son, and half the world. Even though he is not quite as experienced as a whitelighter, he possesses extensive knowledge of magic, his birthright of witchcraft, and the usage of his own powers. He begins as an obviously manipulative, shady guy as, though his motives are good, he has to work to prevent the Charmed Ones discovering who he is. He later shifts into a hard-working, overprotective whitelighter as his secrets are slowly revealed; and finally transitions over into the lovable son just looking for a way to help and save his family, though he retains some issues, particularly with Leo. His initial actions were caused by his determination to prevent the dark future he came from; he went so far as to murder a Valkyrie,As witnessed in the Season 6 episode, Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 to this end, and he initially believes the ends justify the means. Like his father and the Halliwell witches, Chris is very smart and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting demons, and shows a stubborn side which is commented by Piper about inheriting it from his father. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner, which is shown when he adapts to a spider demon's powers after being infected. At first, he kept everything to himself, because the future had to be kept secret, and also because of his lifetime of lacking family and living in a dark world that drove him to be independent, but slowly became more open toward others. Physical Appearance Chris's appearance hasn't changed that dramatically, It's changed noticeably less than his father's, Leo. Chris is tall with a slim build and greatly favors his aunt Prue in appearance, right down to the green eyes, though this is a trait he could also have inherited from his father. * '''Hair:' In his first appearance in the season 5 finale, his hair was relatively short and spiky. His hair grows progressively over season 6 with his hair length almost peaking in the middle of that season. Throughout season 6, Chris has facial hair which it most notable toward the end. He tends to shave it off between different episodes and it reappearing in the next. In his next two appearances, who has relatively light facial hair and not as much as in season 6. Also his hair goes back to the spiky and short way as he had it in his first appearance. * Wardrobe: Over the time we see Chris, he is usually wearing simple clothing for his age, nothing too flashy. Throughout season 6, he is seen wearing mostly hoodies with a simple shirt and pants/jeans. He also likes to wear jackets, leather specially. Etymology * Christopher: derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero) "to bear, to carry". It was used by early Christians as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. * Halliwell: 'Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell (a neighborhood of Bolton) in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes and Trivia ]] ]] ]] *Chris is named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt, while his alias ''Perry is possibly derived from the Halliwell family's long-standing "P" tradition. * Chris shares many traits with his late aunt Prue. They both have dark hair and green eyes as well as the power of telekinesis. They were born in October and they also have similar personalities; they're both serious, business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being. Also, they both have encountered the Angel of Death sometime before their deaths. * Chris's role in season 6 (specifically, his travelling to the past from the future) was originally intended for Wyatt. But the writers feared that Wyatt travelling back in time would be too obvious to the audience, and so the writers created Chris, Piper and Leo's second son. Coincidentally, Holly Marie Combs got pregnant at that time. * Chris often told the sisters seemingly conflicting things about the future. While these can be errors, it has also been shown that Chris lied a lot about his reasons for coming to the past, especially in the Season 5 finale and the start of Season 6. * Chris is rather envious of his brother Wyatt, as he displayed powers from the womb, which infuriated Chris. Chris also told Piper he had an inferiority complex with Wyatt. Although in his last appearance on the show with Wyatt, it looks like the sibling rivalry has calmed down and as well as being brothers, they're best friends. * A lot of fans were puzzled that Chris was less powerful than Wyatt because Leo was an Elder when Chris was conceived; however, being an Elder is a position rather than a matter of genetics. *Piper once called Chris peanut. *According to the good version of adult Wyatt, Chris swallows a marble as a toddler. *Phoebe Halliwell once called Chris a Studentlighter due to his inability to heal. * Chris is either a Libra, or a Scorpio. * Chris is also known to possess extensive knowledge of the Underworld acquired in the future, and even has many contacts in the Underworld, including a demon he summoned to scan for evil in Wyatt, and the demon potion maker he contacted to create the empath blocking potion he required for himself and the sisters. He may even have infiltrated the Underworld at multiple stages in his life. * Chris appeared in two non-canon novels: Leo Rising and Trickery Treat. In addition, he also appeared in The War on Witches. Appearances '''Chris Halliwell has appeared in a total of 54 episodes and 16 comic issues throughout the course of the series. See also *Christopher Halliwell/Death Count *Christopher Halliwell/Magical Transformations *Christopher Halliwell/Power Losses References }} Category:Charmed Characters Category:Warren Wizards Category:Halliwell Family Category:Wizards Category:Whitelighters Category:Charmed Comic Characters Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Time travellers Category:Telekinetics